Vorlage Diskussion:Krieg/alt
Hallo, da ich kein Vorlagen-Experte bin, verstehe ich nicht ganz, was es mit dieser Vorlage auf sich hat. Eine Infobox-Krieg begrüße ich natürlich sehr, da sich mittlerweile einige Kriege angesammelt haben, aber irgendwie weiß ich nicht, wie diese Vorlage funktioneren soll?! Könnte einer der Vorlagen-Profis mal einen Blick darauf werfen - oder bin ich heute irgendwie schwer von Begriff? ;-) RC-9393 15:20, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Nein, RC-9393! Du bist zum Glück nicht schwer von Begriff. :) :Die Vorlage kann überhaupt nicht funktionieren, da der Quellcode falsch ist. Die Vorlage müsste man komplett neu schreiben. Ich könnte das heute noch machen... was muss den so in eine Kriegs-Infobox? Mit oder ohne if-Function (ich meine aber mit)? Soll sie auch so aufgebaut sein wie Vorlage:Schlacht oder irgendwie anders? :Ich habe eigentlich weniger mit Krieg zu tun, deshalb frage ich so... ;) :Gruß Anakin Skywalker 16:17, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) :PS Ach, und welche Farbe soll die Infobox haben? ::Beruhigend ;-) Ich wunderte mich schon über mich selbst... eine Infobox Krieg wäre super, dann kann ich endlich meine ganzen Kriege sortieren :) Also, die auf jeden Fall benötigten Felder wären: Name, Bild, Beginn, Ende, Beteiligte Seite 1, Beteiligte Seite 2, Ergebnis. ::Schön wären weiterhin noch Felder für "Wichtige Schlachten", evtl. auch "Entscheidungsschlacht", Befehlshaber auf beiden Seiten (Kommandanten o.ä.), "Schauplatz". Beteiligte Anzahl von Einheiten o.ä. braucht man meiner Meinung nach nicht zwingend, da das 1. von Schlacht zu Schlacht variiert und 2. oft auch nicht wirklich bekannt ist. Eine etwas extravagante Idee wäre noch ein Feld "Auslöser", wo man z.B. ein Stichwort oder kurzen Satz hineinschreibt, um zu erkennen - aber ob die Idee was taugt, weiß ich nicht?! ::Eine if-Funktion wäre besonders für die letzten Punkte vielleicht nicht schlecht, weil man darüber nicht immer Angaben machen kann. Farblich würde ich vorschlagen sollte sich die Box in etwa an der Schlachten-Box orientieren, also ein dezenter blau-grau-Ton. ::Vielen Dank für Deine Mühe! Ich hätte mich ja schon selbst daran versucht, wenn ich in Sachen Vorlagen nicht so eine totale Banause wäre ;-) Gruß! RC-9393 16:28, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Uhoh, da scheint ja jemand wirklich schlau gewesen zu sein! ^_^ Gut gemeint Eilan, aber der gesamte Quelltext fehlt - mach dir keine Sorgen, das lösen wir schon. Naja, ich werf mal einen Blick drauf und versuch dann mal RCs Vorschläge einzubauen. Ben Kenobi 16:42, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::Ach übernimmst du das jetzt Ben? Wollte mich gerade daran setzen, aber nur zu. Bei dir geht das bestimmt schneller, als wenn ich die Vorlage bauen würde. ;) ::::Schön, dass du wieder da bist, Ben! ::::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 16:48, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::Oh, nun, ich will niemandem die Arbeit wegnehmen! Es hat in den letzten Tagen ja anscheinend auch ganz gut ohne mich geklappt, aber ich freue mich natürlich auch, dass ich wieder mitarbeiten darf. Danke, Ani! Achja, gibt es vielleicht irgendwelche Vorschläge die Farben betreffend? RC, du als Kriegsexperte hast da meiner Meinung nach Vorauswahlrecht. Blau wie die Schlachten, Grün wie die Waffen und Planeten - oder doch eine andere Farbe? Ich bitte um Vorschläge! Bild:--).gif Ben Kenobi 16:50, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::Guck mal, was RC gesagt hat: Farblich würde ich vorschlagen sollte sich die Box in etwa an der Schlachten-Box orientieren, also ein dezenter blau-grau-Ton. ::::::Alles klar... :D ::::::--Anakin Skywalker 16:51, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::::Super, vielen Dank, dass Ihr Euch so engagiert um diese Box kümmert! Ich werde sie dann auch gleich fleißig verteilen :-) In der Farbe habe ich eigentlich keine sonderlichen Vorlieben; am übersichtlichsten wäre es vielleicht, wenn man sie an den Schlachten orientiert, dann sieht man auf einen Blick, dass es in dem Artikel um etwas Ähnliches und auf jeden Fall etwas Kriegerisches geht. Wenn Du aber etwas findest, was Deiner Meinung nach besser aussieht oder besser zum Krieg paßt, nur zu! Gruß! RC-9393 16:54, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::::PS: Toll, dass Du wieder da bist, Ben und Dich gleich wieder in die Arbeit stürzt - ich bin sehr froh über Deine Rückkehr! RC-9393 16:54, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::::Ich muss mich bei euch bedanken, dass ihr euch so um Jade, Yoda und mich gesorgt und uns unterstützt habt. Deine Worte haben mich wirklich sehr bewegt! Ich hätte es mir auch nicht verzeihen können, wenn alles kurz vor dem Geburtstag in sich zusammengestürzt wäre. Also lasst uns mal schön weiterschaffen, dass wir uns am Montag glänzend präsentieren und entsprechend die Korken knallen lassen können! Nochmal danke für eure Unterstützung! Was die Farben betrifft werde ich mich dann nach den Schlachten richten. Allerdings stellt sich mir die Frage, ob nicht u.U. mehr als 2 Parteien an einem Krieg beteiligt sein könnten...? Was soll ich denn da am sinnvollsten machen? Ben Kenobi 16:58, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::::::Genau - laß uns weiterschaffen und für den Feiertag "aufräumen" :-) :::::::::Theoretisch können natürlich auch mehr Seiten an einem Krieg beteiligt sein, aber in der Regel sind mehrere Fraktionen zumindest auf der gleichen Seite und kämpfen zusammen gegen mehrere Fraktionen auf der anderen Seite. Sollten drei Seiten "jeder gegen jeden" kämpfen, wäre das in der Tat kompliziert, aber ehrlich gesagt fällt mir gerade kein Krieg ein, wo das der Fall war... zumindest nicht im SW-Universum ;-) Wie es in der Neuen Republik aussieht, mit der ich mich nur sehr mäßig auskenne, weiß ich natürlich nicht, aber "meine" Kriege lassen sich in der Regel auf zwei Fraktionen reduzieren, die durchaus auch aus mehreren Teilnehmern bestehen können. Kennt jemand ein Beispiel für einen Krieg, wo das anders ist? RC-9393 17:06, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::::::Naja, ich hatte da ein wenig an die Alten Sith-Kriege gedacht... Aber da es da ja doch einige "Unter-Kriege" gab, brauchen wir da wahrscheinlich keine große Infobox. Zur Not kann man da ja mit Sternchen arbeiten. Sorry Ani, das muss ich wohl eben überlesen haben! Ich bin wohl etwas übereifrig, wie? Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 17:14, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::::::::Die "Alten Sith-Kriege" sind ja kein einheitlicher Krieg, sondern nur ein Sammelbegriff wie "Die Weltkriege"... da kriegt natürlich jeder Krieg seine eigene Box und kommt zu vollen Ehren :-P Die hatten oftmals ja nicht einmal thematisch oder räumlich etwas miteinander zu tun, fielen nur zufällig alle in die selbe Zeit RC-9393 17:19, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) Also zumindest für die Neue Republik kann ich für Klarheit sorgen: Zwar gab es dort zahlreiche Konfklikte, Krisen und Auseinandersetzungen, aber Kriege sind das nicht (gehört ja größtenteils noch zu Glalaktischer Bürgerkrieg). Lediglich der Bacta-Krieg wäre erwähnenswert und da sind die Fraktionen deutlich voneinander getrennt; Republik gegen Imperium. Ansonsten würde mir noch der Yuuzhan Vong-Krieg einfallen ...Yuuzhan Vong gegen neue Republik bzw. Galaktische Allianz. Ach, Ben: Kein Problem! Überfordere dich nicht... lass es ruhig angehen. ;) Ich werde auch mal schauen, was ich so für Montag rausputzen kann :P --Anakin Skywalker 17:28, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) Ich teste die Vorlage gerade am Mandalorianischen Bürgerkrieg und habe festgestellt, dass die Felder für den Namen und das Bild noch fehlen! Ansonsten ist auf den ersten Blick alles drin, was nötig ist :) RC-9393 18:10, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Oh! Sind diese Schlingel mir doch glatt dadurch gegangen... Ok, alles erledigt, es müsste jetzt eigentlich funktionieren! Ben Kenobi 18:13, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Hm, ich glaube, da muss ich nochmal kurz drüberschauen... Die ganzen Unterpunkte fehlen noch... Ben Kenobi 18:21, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Weiß zufällig jemand, wie ich die Sektionen mit zwei nebeneinanderstehenden Infos auf 50:50 und nicht 40:60 bringen kann? Oder kann man das nur für die gesamte Box festlegen? Ben Kenobi 18:35, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Bei den Kontrahenten könnte man die Spalte ja horizontal teilen, was eigentlich heißt, dass man zwei Spalten untereinander macht, so wie in der Vorlage:Roman. So kann man in jeder Spalte dann auch verschiedene Fraktionen aufzählen, die auf "einer Seite" gekämpft haben. Ich denke da an den Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg: Die Galaktische Republik und das Restimperium kämpfen ja beide gegen die Yuuzhan Vong, aber das nicht wirklich miteinander, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Und mit den Chiss und dem Hapes-Konsortium ist es, glaube, genauso. Aber auch, wenn diese alle zusammenkämpfen, sind sie ja trotzdem verschiedene Organisationen. Wenn aber auch Informationen wie Kommandanten o.Ä., was jeweils für die entsprechende Seite angegeben werden muss, hinzu kommen, wäre eine vertikale Teilung wie in Vorlage:Schlacht natürlich sinnvoller. Es sollten imho alle Infobox-Vorlagen mit der if-Funktion ausgestattet sein, da dies spätere Erweiterungen erlaubt, ohne danach überall die Boxen umstellen zu müssen. Und hier, bei den Kontrahenten könnte man dann, wenn es mal drei gibt einfach eine dritte Spalte hinzufügen. Die Einteilung könnte man so gestalten (Überschrift schräg):Bild, Name (Name nur unter dem Bild, weil mir hier keine Überschrift einfällt, außer dem üblichen 'allgemeine Informationen', was ich nicht so toll finde), Seiten/Kontrahenten/Fraktionen, Epoche (nicht die Publikationsären!), Austragungsort/-gebiet, "worum ging's" (Weiß grade nicht, wie man das formulieren soll. Diese Spalte sollte nur ausgefüllt werden, wenn sich das Ganze in einigen Worten erklären lässt), Verlauf, Beginn, Auslöser, wichtige Schlachten ("wichtige" und "Entscheidungsschlachten" sind imho das selbe, vielleicht könnte man das aber in "große Schlachten" und "wichtige Schlachten/Entscheidungsschlachten" aufteilen), Ende, Ausgang, Folgen. Man könnte "Folgen" auch als Überschrift nehmen (was imho schonmal besser aussehen würde), aber ich weiß nicht so recht, wie man diese dann in Spalten einteilen könnte. Möglich wären z.B. Verluste, Gebietsverschiebungen, gesellschaftliche Folgen (z.B. Auslöschung der Jedi), politische Folgen (Umwandlung der Galaktischen Republik in das Galaktische Imperium). Da die Vorlage mit if-Funktion versehen wäre, würden die Felder nicht stören, wenn sie nicht ausgefüllt sind und bei einer größeren Menge an Folgen wäre es so schöner und übersichtlicher. Sorry, dass ich jetzt erst schreibe, anscheinend habt ihr die Vorlage schon so gut wie fertig. - Obi-Wan K. 18:58, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Puh, da hast du ja ganz schön was aufgezählt! Hm, sicherlich ist einiges davon wichtig, muss aber nicht zwingend in die Infobox, da diese ja nur einen kurzen Überblick geben soll. Allerdings ist "Folgen" sicherlich ein interessanter Unterpunkt. Den Vorschlag mit den zwei Spalten untereinander habe ich bereits unter "Entscheidungsschlacht" durchgeführt, weil dies die gesamte Ansicht etwas vereinfacht. Falls du möchtest, darfst du selbstredend auch gerne eigenhändig in der Vorlage rumbasteln, vielleicht findest du dann auch ne Lösung für das Breitenverhältnis. Ich bin schon gespannt! Ben Kenobi 19:07, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) Länge der Infobox Ich würde die Infobox so kompakt wie möglich halten. Ich habe soeben eine Einbindung der Box in dem Artikel zu dem Mandalorianischen Bürgerkrieg gesehen und finde sie ehrlich gesagt viel zu lang. Ich dachte schon die Roman- oder Planet-Infobox seien die Rekordhalter. Das Problem ist, dass bei einer langen Infobox ein Großteil der rechten Seite wegfällt, wo man eigentlich gut Illustrationen einbringen könnte. Außerdem sieht eine sehr lange Infobox bei evt. kurzen Artikeln sehr unschön aus. So reich an Details muss eine Infobox über einen Krieg gar nicht sein. Meiner Meinung nach kann man die ganzen untergeordneten Fakten zu den einzelnen Schlachten wegmachen. Jemand der mehr über eine Schlacht wissen will, brauch nur auf den dazugehörigen Link klicken, wo sich nochmals eine präzisere Infobox befindet. Das sollte man berücksichten und dann kann man die Box sehr viel kompakter und übersichtlicher gestalten. Bei Folgen, Nacheirkung, Ursache und so weiter ist man gezwungen einen Satz in die Infobox zu schreiben, was diese nur überlädt. Zumal es eigentlich im Index des Artikels Unterpunkte zu diesen Dingen geben sollte, wo der Leser das ganze als Fließtext hat. Der Nutzen einer Infobox ist ja dieser, dass man einen groben Überblick über ein Thema erhält. Bedenkt, dass direkt neben der Box das Inhaltsverzeichnis ist, das einer Box gleichkommt und zu entprechenden Abschnitten des Artikels verlinkt. Folgen und vieles andere muss nicht unbedingt links und rechts aufgelistet werden. --Anakin Skywalker 19:48, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Ja, du hast Recht. Ich habe mal zur Probe den Mandalorianischen Bürgerkrieg und den 2. Sith-Krieg ausgefüllt, um zu sehen, wie es aussieht und dank der vielen Details sind die Boxen wirklich sehr lang und erschlagen die Artikel. Die Inhaltsangabe zu den Schlachten (also Info1, Info2 etc.) und insbesondere die Details zu den Entscheidungsschlachten sind nicht nötig; wenn man die Schlachten anklickt, kommt man (im Idealfall) ja ohnehin zu ihnen und findet dort die detaillierteren Schlachten-Boxen zusammen mit dem detaillierten Artikel. Es reicht definitiv eine Box, in der man nur die Namen der wichtigsten Schlachten einträgt (nicht jede braucht eine eigene Box mit Beschreibung) und die Entscheidungsschlacht braucht auch nur namentlich erwähnt zu werden, damit man darauf klicken kann, um sich weiter zu informieren; noch einmal die Angaben über Beteiligte, Ort, Truppen, Kommandanten etc. ist nicht nötig, da all dieses dem Hauptartikel zur Entscheidungsschlacht zu entnehmen ist. Damit wäre auf jeden Fall schon mal eine Menge gekürzt. RC-9393 20:01, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Ah, sehr gut. Ich hatte auch schon den Verdacht, dass wir da zu viel reinpacken. Ich werde das mal entsprechend korrigieren. Allerdings bin ich dafür, den Auslöser beizubehalten, da die präzise Formulierung die Infos im Artikel noch einmal forciert. Wie gesagt, die Schlachten brauchen nicht mehr einzeln verlinkt werden, da ich die eckigen Klammern schon in die Vorlage eingearbeitet habe. Ben Kenobi 20:40, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Okay, mal testen, wie es dann aussieht. Das mit den eckigen Klammern erklärt einiges, ich hab mich schon gewundert ;-) RC-9393 20:45, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::Hab die gekürzte Box jetzt im Mandalorianischen Bürgerkrieg eingebaut, aber irgendwie sieht sie noch genauso lang aus wie vorher. Ist es möglich, nur ein Feld für die Schlachten zu machen, statt "Schlacht1" bis "Schlacht5"? Wenn man sie einfach alle mit Kommas trennt, ist auch wieder Raum gespart. RC-9393 20:55, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::Alles schon geschehen! Ich habe die Zeilen dafür allerdings auf mittelbündig gesetzt, also sollte man die Schlachten durch einen Zeilenumbruch mit trennen. Ich denke mal, es müsste jetzt soweit in Ordnung sein. Außerdem möchte ich Obi-Wan K. nochmals bitten, sich die Breite der Zellen anzusehen. Leider lässt sich für die ganze Box nur eine durchgehende Spaltenbreite festlegen. Gibt man z.B. einmal 60% an, dann ist die Spalte auf der ganzen Länge 60% breit und nicht wie bei den Kontrahenten z.B. gewünscht jeweils 50%. Ich hoffe, du kannst uns dabei helfen! Ben Kenobi 21:47, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) Aussehn Könnt ihr noch machen, dass teile der Box nicht erscheinen, wenn man sien icht aussfüllt. Besonders die letzten beiden Punkte (schlachten und Eschalcht) hinterlassen einen weißen Balken und verschwinden leider nicht wenn man sie nicht benutzt. --Modgamers 08:29, 3. Dez. 2007 (CET) Anfangsschlacht Könnte man nicht eine Anfangsschlacht oder Anfangsschlachten einfügen? Boss 13:53, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST)